Into the Crevisse
by CrystalMask
Summary: I never thought i'd tell you that i loved you...That is, until we were both falling to our deaths... pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers or darkness/time oneshot


**Well th****is is a request from a friend on DA (lil_cute_umbreon) who, like I, thinks that PMD: explorers of darkness/time should have had romance so this is a continuation of the game using her favorite poke and one of my pokes. Since she doesn't want me to reveal her name, the fic will be in first person view (it's my first time writing in first person so don't judge me to hard!) and it's the first one-shot I've ever written XD **

**Disclaimer: Everything except Dimentio cave, the narrator and Kirario belongs to Nintendo. Kirario and ****Dimentio cave belong to me and the anonymous narrator of this story belongs to lil_cute_umbreon.**

**--------------------**

**Into the Crevise**

**By**

**Crystalmask**

**-----------------------**

"Come on! Wake up!!" a male voice ordered.

"5 more minutes Loudred…" I mumbled, half asleep, "its way too early for this."

I groaned when I felt someone shake me violently. Why couldn't Kirario leave me alone? It's not as if a huge catastrophe was gonna happen if I slept a few more minutes. I lazily opened my eyes and looked at my living alarm clock. A Lucario was looking back at me, a smirk painted on his blue face.

"Heh, so you finally woke up, sleeping beauty." He said. I could tell that he was itching to go explore a mystery dungeon and wasn't going to let me sleep anymore.

"How 'bout we sleep all day?" I suggested while trying to recover the comfortable sleeping position I had previously been in.

"Not a chance," he answered, quickly walking over to our treasure bag, "There are mystery dungeon's out there waiting for us to explore them. Can't you hear them calling us?!"

"No, I'm too busy trying to sleep…" I was just about to fall asleep again when I felt two arms wrap themselves around my body and carry me up bridal-style, away from my bed. My desperate growls went unnoticed as I watched Kirario carry me out of our cozy cave in Sharpedo Bluff.

Treasure town was quiet and empty. Well, why wouldn't it be? It was 6 in the morning after all. The only shops I could see open where Mrs. Kangashkan's and the bank. Kirario walked over to Mrs. Kangashkan. She immediately smiled when she saw us walk over to her.

"Well, if it isn't Team Pokepals! And what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Well, we need to take out some items for today's expedition!" Kirario answered, joyfully.

Mrs. Kangashkan suddenly noticed me in Kirario's arms. "I see someone had trouble waking up." she laughed.

Kirario chuckled. "Yes. Unfortunately, my partner here is the world's laziest Umbreon."

"Oh shut up…" I barked. I grabbed his left paw and used it to cover my eyes so the light wouldn't bother me. I had to admit, Kirario was one cushiony pokemon to sleep on. His fur was rather warm and the spike coming out of his chest was quite comfy for a hard spike. I felt him shift his arms so that I could be more comfortable. It kinda felt as if he wanted me to fall asleep again, but maybe it was wishful thinking. Even though my face was almost completely covered by his paw, I could still hear him.

He asked for a few items and then I felt him start walking again. His right paw moved over to my tummy and gently started tickling me. "So sleepy head, feeling better?"

I tried to answer with a growl but the tickling prevented me from growling and made me giggle. I shouldn't have been laughing, I should have been sleeping. I cursed my luck for ending up with a best friend who was the exact opposite of me. He liked getting up super early while I could gladly stay in bed all day, I was quite brave and he was quite cowardly, I loved water yet he hated water, and those are only a few of the many differences between us. I guess opposites do attract. After a while, we arrived to the guild. To my unhappiness, Kirario decided it was time to stop carrying me around. He put me on the ground and walked into the guild. I yawned and followed him, passing on top of the grate outside the guild. I stood on the grate and pressed my eye against it. I saw Digglet smile at me and quickly disappear into the ground. A few seconds later, he appeared besides me. I had a quick conversation with him, which ended when Loudred scolded Digglet for not being at his post, and then he scolded me for taking away precious sentry duty time. After he left, I proceeded to climb down the stairs. The second floor was empty so I climbed down to the third floor, where Kirario was waiting for me.

"We're just in time for the morning cheer!" he exclaimed.

"Yay…"

All of our friends were standing in front of Chatot and Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

"Two! Don't shirk work!"

The morning cheer made me feel rather nostalgic. I could picture myself, standing there with my fellow guild members, exclaiming the cheer that would mark the beginning of a new day. I still remember that I was actually quite sad when we graduated from the guild. During my first month out of the guild, I actually missed Loudred waking me up with his ridiculously loud voice. And I still missed Chimecko's delicious food.

"Three! Smiles go for miles!" I heard Kirario say besides me.

Chatot clapped his wings. "Okay pokemon! Time to go work!"

We quickly walked over to Chatot, who greeted us with a huge smile.

"Team Pokepals! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Nice to see you!" Kirario said. I agreed with a smile.

Chatot looked lost in thought for a few seconds but then came back to reality. "Your visit is right on time!"

"Oh?" I said, my curiosity awoken.

"Yes! There's a new dungeon that appeared recently and I was planning on asking you to go explore it!"

Kirario's eyes suddenly started shining. "A new dungeon?? And you want us to go explore it?! How exciting!!"

Kirario's reaction made Chatot smile. "I knew you'd like the idea! The dungeon is called Dimentio Falls," he said. He grabbed our wonder map and opened it. "And here is where it appeared."

I looked at the spot he had marked and gasped internally at how far away it was.

"It's so far away!" I exclaimed, "Getting there would take at least 5 days!" I turned around to look at Kirario.

He was looking at me with an abandoned puppy face. "Come ooon! Let's go explore it!"

"But…but…" I tried to protest but something inside me wasn't making that possible. "Fine…"

"Awesome!!" exclaimed Kirario. He hugged me and lifted me into the air. "You're the best!!"

I was about to answer something but before I did, I felt him kiss me in the cheek. He put me on the ground and turned back to talk to Chatot. I, meanwhile, was paralyzed. He had kissed me…and for some reason, my heart was pounding at a thousand miles per hour in my chest. I felt something I really couldn't describe. This new feeling was painting a blush in my face, which I in vain tried to wash away. What was wrong with me? He had only kissed me in the cheek! It's not as if he kissed me on the lips or anything…but then why was I feeling so embarrassed and jittery?

"Come on! Let's get going!" Kirario exclaimed, pulling me out of dream land. I followed him, my thoughts still focused on the feeling that had taken control of me a few minutes ago.

-------------------------

The trip to Dimentio Falls went by quicker than I thought. Maybe it was because I was so busy figuring out my feelings for Kirario, I didn't notice time pass by. During the trip, each time Kirario would come close to me or touch me, I would feel my heart beat wildly in my chest. Could I have fallen in love with him? No! Surely not! If I was really in love with him, I would have noticed before! I mean, I've been with him for almost three years now, SURELY I would have realized it before! But then again, maybe I've never realized that I love him because he's never kissed me before? The only time I felt like if he was going to kiss me was when I was about to disappear in Temporal Tower but he didn't kiss me that time. I decided to stop thinking about it and start following Kirario into Dimentio Falls.

Dimentio Falls was, to put in bluntly, awe inspiring. Water slid down every single one of the walls of the cave, and disappeared into the ground. Red and Green plants hung from the roof and small holes in the walls let light inside the cave. The floor consisted of a white, humid, smooth, slippery rock, which sadly, was making me slip a lot. After the twentieth time I had slipped, Kirario walked over to me.

"That's it. I'm carrying you."

"Carrying me?! No! I can walk!" I desperately said, getting up. If he carried me, he was bound to notice that I would be blushing furiously. I started walking to convince him there was no need to carry me but I didn't manage to convince him since I slipped yet again. I saw him walk towards me again, to which I reacted by dragging my body on the slippery floor, away from him. I could have sworn I had dragged myself really far away from him but before long, I felt his arms wrap themselves around my body and carry me up.

"Lemme go!!" I whined, trying to break free of his grip. Since moving violently wasn't getting me anywhere, I resorted to biting.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, wrapping his left paw around my muzzle, to prevent me from biting him, "Since when do you mind me carrying you?"

"Oh let me think," I thought, "I think I like you, each time you touch me I feel like butterflies are having a party in my stomach, and, did I mention that I like you?"

"Well?"

"Because…you, uhm make me feel…uh…like if I'm some kinda weak, scared pokemon."

"Well, you're not scared but you sure are weak at this moment, if you can't even walk without falling." he made fun of me.

"Yeah, I'm the weak one and you're the big scaredy cat." I mumbled, unaware of the flash of hurt passing through his eyes due to the last comment.

"Well then, if I'm such a big scaredy cat, why do you hang out with me?" he asked, in a harsh tone which I failed to notice.

"Sometimes I ask myself that very question…" I answered. I felt his arms tighten themselves around me. A little concerned, I looked up to him. He was looking very grim and I could see a tear dying to come out from his eye. Guilt spread through my body like fire in a forest.

"Kirario…I didn't mean it…"

"Whatever, just stop talking please." He said in an icy voice.

His words stung me like needles, "No, really, I didn't me-"

"Just shut up!" he barked.

I immediately followed his order. I had really done it this time; I had really gotten him furious. I felt as if flames were gonna come out of him, and I apparently wasn't the only one who thought that, seeing as wild pokemon were avoiding us. I don't know how many hours passed of guilt filled silence, perhaps two, maybe three. I wanted to say something to him, but I knew that I'd be asking for a free pass to doom land. After a while, we arrived to an unusually wide crevisse **(an open or empty space in or between things or think of it as a huge and wide crack on the floor of the cave)**. Kirario put me on the floor and we both went to see the depth of the crevasse, which, to my horror, was very deep seeing as I couldn't even see the floor. I then noticed that a few feet away from us was a small, stone bridge that went from this side to the other side. Kirario walked over to it and began examining it.

"This bridge doesn't look steady at all. It would be better if we found another way across."

I walked over to it and examined it. "Well, it looks steady to me. I think it'll be safe." I told him.

"And I think I never asked for your opinion." He answered harshly.

I felt my blood boil within my skin. "Fine! Seeing as _my_ opinion doesn't count, then _yours_ doesn't count either!" I said, walking on the bridge. I ignored Kirario's gasp and made my way to the middle of the bridge, sat down and turned around to look at him.

"Look at me!" I said, "I'm standing on the bridge! The horror!!"

"Get back over here!" he ordered.

"Come and get me!" I dared him. "Too scared?"

He looked torn between fear and rage. "Get back here this instant!"

"Fine." I said, quickly getting up with a jump.

"Don't do that! Don't do sudden movements!"

"Sudden movements? Jumping?" A mischievous grin made its way into my face. "Like this?" I bent down and jumped on the bridge.

"Stop it!" he yelled. He was terrified; he was absolutely and completely terrified.

"Stop it? Oh! You mean stop this?" I said as I jumped once again.

"Please! Please just come back here!" he begged.

I knew that I had been torturing him for long enough so I began walking towards him.

"Look! I'm coming back! Stop freak-" My phrase had been cut short when I heard a crack beneath my feet. My surprise was soon replaced by horror when I felt the bridge start shaking beneath me.

"Run!!! Run!!" howled Kirario.

I wanted to run, I really did, but I was too terrified to budge. Maybe if I had run, I might have saved myself. But I didn't. In what seemed like a second, the bridge collapsed and fell into the abyss, me alongside it. I couldn't scream, I was to terrified to even scream as I fell. I closed my eyes and got ready for my imminent death but suddenly, I felt myself stop falling. I opened my eyes and saw Kirario holding my front paw. His other paw was grabbing a small rock that was coming from out of the cliff. In a matter of seconds, my two front paws were clutching his. And for the first time, it wasn't him who was crying, but me.

"Kirario…" I sobbed "I…"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you fall." He said, trying to stay calm.

"No! Not that, I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It's just that I've been really confused recently."

"Confused?"

"Yes… I've been feeling something I've never felt before."

"Feeling something you've never felt before?"

"What the heck, I'll tell you. I'm gonna dye anyway so if you reject me, I won't suffer for too long."

"Re…reject you?"

I took a deep breath. "I think…I'm in love with you." I confessed, not daring to look at him.

"Well, since you confessed it, I might as well confess too. I also love you."

I instantly looked at him. "You love me?"

"Yep. But I haven't loved you recently. I think I realized I loved you when we were in the future, but I've been too much of a coward to tell you. I even was about to kiss you when you were disappearing in temporal tower. But know there's a second reason why you're the one who has to make it alive out of here."

"I'm the one? What about you?!" I asked, panicked.

"Well, this rock isn't going to hold on for too long. And only one of us has the chance to make it out alive."

"Only one of us?"

"Yes. There's no way we can both live. The only two options available are: me throwing you to your death, making me light enough to use the small rock to jump up or use my strength to throw you up to the surface and let myself fall to my death."

"But why can't you throw me up and then use the rock to jump up?"

"Because, I'll have to use the rock as a support in order to throw you up, and the rock will probably collapse due to the weight, so I'll only have time to throw you up."

"Then you save yourself!! I don't mind dying, I mind you dying!"

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have a say in this. Dialga gave you a second chance at life, and I'm not gonna let you waste it, so I'm saving you. End of discussion."

I held on to his paw with all my strength. "NO! If you die, I die with you!!"

"Heh, you look cute when you're trying to defy me." He chuckled.

If I hadn't been so terrified of knowing that I might lose him, I would have blushed at his comment.

"Well, this is it."

"No! no! No…" I sobbed, holding to his paw as if it was my lifeline.

"Tell everyone at the guild that I'll miss them."

"You'll tell them yourself!"

"It's time to go join Grovyle and Celebi."

"No! NO NO NO! I want to die with you! Don't do this to me!"

I looked into his eyes. They were sad, not scared, but sad. Tears fell from his eyes.

"This is my fault… if I hadn't jumped, then you wouldn't be about to die. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…" I cried.

"And if I hadn't been so rude, you wouldn't have jumped." He said.

"Please…"

He smiled weakly at me. He began lifting me while supporting himself on the small rock. He lifted me until our faces were inches apart. My eyes were puffy, my face wet from all the tears.

"Stop crying." He whispered. He softly licked the tears on my face. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

After hearing those four words, he started swinging me with his arm, back and forth, back and forth.

"This might hurt your arms a bit." He said.

In one strong, swift movement, he threw me into the air. I tried catching a glimpse of him but to no avail. I finally landed on the surface with a loud thump. I felt one of my back legs break. I suppressed a howl of pain and quickly dragged myself to the edge of the crevisse, hoping to see Kirario still there. I held my breath and looked down into the crevisse. Kirario and the small rock were no longer there. The only thing I could see was the endless abyss which was probably less deep than the hole that had just been opened in my chest. I didn't know which pain was worse: the pain from having my back leg snapped like a twig or the pain of having lost the love of my life.

"Kirario!!!" I howled into the crevasse, hoping that by some miracle he'd respond. "Kirarioooooo!!!"

----------------------------------------

I had never had suicidal thoughts, but at that moment, my mind was filled with them. As I looked down into the crevisse, my mind tried to figure out a quick and painless way to die. Jumping into the crevisse was very tempting. Only one thing was keeping me from throwing myself into the arms of the grim reaper: the small hope that Kirario was still alive at the bottom of the hole. I had to find out. I had to somehow go down there and see if he had died. I couldn't bring myself to end my life knowing that there's a small chance he might be alive! I came up with a small, quick plan: go down, look for his body, make sure he's dead, bury him, come back up and throw myself off the cliff! Seeing as I had plan, my mind calmed down. Now, to begin with the plan, I had to find a way to actually get to the bottom of the crevasse. I think I spent 2 hours looking for a flying pokemon who could drop me off at the bottom of the hole. I eventually found a pidgeot, who after a lot of convincing and a promise to tell him why my back leg was bleeding quite a lot, agreed to take me. We finally reached the bottom. I was surprised to see that the crevisse wasn't nearly as deep as I thought it was. Maybe there was a chance Kirario survived! I kept my promise to the pidgeot and told him that a friend of mine broke my leg while trying to save me. The pidgeot then left, after telling me to find less dangerous friends. Now, the most dreaded part of the plan began: seeing if Kirario had or hadn't survived the fall. The inside of the crevisse looked like a huge hallway, meaning I could either walk right or left. I began walking right, looking all around me. After 20 minutes of walking, I spotted a huge, pointy rock. The blood drained from my face when I realized the rock was splattered with blood. I ran over to the rock and saw that the blood was fresh. I saw the tip of what looked like a puddle of blood coming from the other side of the rock. That could only mean that the source of the blood was behind the rock. I wanted to look but the fear of finding Kirario's body was making it very hard. What if I found his body filled with scratches? Or what if his chest had been ripped open and I could see his heart?! Gory, morbid images of my partner danced through my mind.

"You gotta be brave, girl…" I thought.

I walked over to the other side of the rock and gasped. I turned around as fast as I could and started breathing in and several times. Yes, there he was. And I doubted he could still be alive. His whole body was covered in blood, his eyes were closed, and the spike in his chest had been broken in two. I quickly grabbed the treasure bag and took out all the bandages I could find. If I was gonna bury him, I wanted him to be buried clean and with dignity. Blood was still coming out of him so I bandaged all of his wounds. I couldn't help but ask myself why the heck was I bandaging someone who was dead? After I had bandaged all of his wounds and had cleaned almost all the blood from him (I had left out his paws), I began digging his grave. I thanked the legendaries that the floor of the crevice was dirt, not that damned slippery floor from before. As I dug his grave, I didn't turn around to look at his body. During the 3 hours (I was tired and too emotional to dig fast) I spent digging his grave, I never turned to look at him. When I was satisfied with the depth and shape of the grave, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Now, to bury him. I slowly turned around and saw his body…at least, that's what I thought I would see. His body was no longer there, only the puddle of blood. I then got the eerie feeling someone was behind me. No, it wasn't a feeling…I KNEW someone was behind me. I gasped…Something was clutching my shoulder. I tried to see what it was with the corner of my eye, and all I could see was a bloody…blue… paw… I stared at it for a few seconds until I screamed as hard as I could. I closed my eyes and ran forward, not looking back to see whose paw had touched me.

"He's a zombie!" I thought, still running. My broken leg made the running extremely painful but nonetheless, I ran and ran until I reached a dead end. I tried to look for another path but the only way to run was back and no way in heck was I gonna go back. So there I was, facing the fact that my supposedly dead best friend was now one of the living dead. I tried to calm down. Okay he was a zombie, but who said zombies are bad? For all I know, they might be really nice! But then I remembered the movie I watched last year 'attack of the brain eating living dead'.

"Help!!!!" I screamed, "Pidgeoooot!!!!"

No one was there to help me and my best friend was probably going to come around and eat my brain… I shouldn't be complaining though… Wasn't I thinking of killing myself earlier? I mean, that may not have been as quick and painless as falling off a cliff but the result was the same, right? And it was better to have Kirario eat my brain than some other zombie pokemon, right? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone moaning my name. I looked up and saw Kirario slowly walking towards me, dragging his left feet behind him. I started panting and my heart began beating ridiculously fast. Great! Now I was also faced with the possibility of dying of a heart attack! The problems never stop huh?

I suddenly threw myself to the ground. "NO!" I shrieked, "Don't eat my brain!!! I don't taste good! I taste like dirt!! I swear!!!" I stared at him like a helpless puppy.

"Eat your brains? Why…Why would I want to eat your brains?"

That question took me by surprise. "Because… that's what zombies do?"

"I'm a zombie?"

"Yes! You're dead but you're walking and talking like a living pokemon! So you're a living dead!"

"Wow…you think I'm a zombie…if I weren't in so much pain, I'd be laughing."

"You…you're not a zombie?"

"No."

"So you're alive?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

We both stood in silence for what seemed an eternity.

"Well…" I began, "this is awkward…"

"I think it's cute you thought I was a zombie."

"…"

"…"

"Kirario?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would hurt you too much if I tackled you into a hug and cried my eyes out all over you?"

"Sadly, I do think it would hurt too much… But we could always sit together and laugh about this whole event." He suggested, sitting down Indian style against the wall.

I walked over to him and sat down besides him. He pulled me close and closed his eyes. For the first time that whole day, I felt relaxed. We were both alive, and the pokemon of my dreams was now totally mine. Only one small problem remained. How would we be able to climb up the crevisse?

"Kirario?"

"Mmmh?"

"How are we gonna get back up to the surface?"

"Well I think that when I feel better, I might find a way to carry us up but…"

"But what?"

"But a certain someone has to promise she won't freak out when I try to carry her, like earlier today."

"Oh ha ha ha…"

I smiled and closed my eyes. Kirario lifted me and gently put me on top of his crossed legs. Sleep began to take control of my body. Yep, tomorrow I'd get to sleep late.

**THE END **

****

WOOOO! 10 FREAKING PAGES! DEAR GOD! Well lil_cute_umbreon, there it is! I even included the zombie scene you wanted! You cannot complain! Although he ending was kind awkward and weird xDDDDD Anyways, writing in first person was kind hard, to be honest, but I think I did a good job! The ending was a little weird due to the zombie scene. I tried imagining what I would say if I just found out that someone I thought was a zombie was actually alive and all I could think of answering was "Well this is awkward…" XDD Surprisingly, writing this made writer's block go away XD

Now, I hope you enjooooyed and review! Or whatever… xD 


End file.
